


In Another Nest

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: the Squib Universe [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers that his nest isn’t as empty as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Approx. 2 years after “Nothing Changes”.

Harry was suffering from empty nest syndrome.  There was no other way of describing it.  Lily had joined her brothers at Hogwarts last month leaving Harry to his own devices.  He had hoped that when the time finally came that all his children were off in boarding school he and his wife would get to spend quality time together.  Ginny, it seemed, did not agree.

She’d been distancing herself from him for a long time now.  If he were to peg when it began he would have to say about two years ago when their fourth child had been a stillborn.

He paused momentarily to question if this was a good enough reason for him to currently be sitting in a tree.  He decided not.  He was just about to climb out of it when he heard the laughter of a small child.  He looked around through the branches of the tree, which was in a park in muggle London and offered a view of a children’s playground across a grassy field, roughly one hundred feet from the tree Harry had randomly stationed himself in.

He caught sight of a small boy with jet black hair, probably about two or three, dressed like a mini version of a rock star.  The little boy ran into the playground and was trying to climb up the ladder to a slide.

“Mitchel! Wait for Daddy!” Harry looked away from the happy little boy and was startled by the grinning man that was rushing to catch up with his son.  His eyes widened and he accidentally leaned too far the side.

He gave a startled shout as he fell out of the tree.  Thankfully he also accidentally let out a burst of magic which saved his body from serious injury.  He sat up quickly and looked back over to the pair in the park.  Neither had noticed his little mishap.  He watched as Adam lifted his son onto the slide and helped him slide down.  Harry couldn’t help but be curious of the two.  He was drawn to them like a moth to a flame.  He glanced around to see if anyone was watching before quickly taking out his wand and disillusioning himself.  He stood and approached the father and son.

He watched the two as they played in the park for over an hour.  He smiled every time the boy, Adam had called him Mitchel, squealed excitedly.  Adam looked like he was in his element.  Fatherhood clearly suited him.  He wondered about he boy’s other parent, if there was one.  Admittedly, not long after his mother and father-in-law informed the rest of the family about Adam’s true heritage eight years prior Ginny had restricted access to muggle music in the house.  Out of respect for his wife he stopped following the muggle news as closely as he had, and eventually stopped following Adam news altogether.  He had not known the younger man had a child.  He wondered if the boy was adopted.  It seemed likely to Harry as he was sure that Adam was gay.

Mitchel was getting tired so Adam picked up his son and began to walk back to his car.  Harry was about to turn and walk away when Mitchel opened his eyes and looked straight at him.  It was like the little boy could see Harry despite the disillusionment charm.  But what startled Harry more than this thought was the fact that Mitchel’s eyes were green.  And not just any green, but the same exact shade Harry himself saw every time he looked in the mirror.  Every time he looked into his son Albus’ eyes.  The same shade his mother’s had been.  Harry looked closer at the little boy’s features and realized that Mitchel looked exactly like Albus had at the age of two.  The only difference between them was the light dusting of freckles on this boy’s face.

As he watched Adam strap Mitchel into a booster seat the thought hit him like a ton of bricks.  Mitchel was about two years old, he had Lily Potter’s green eyes, he looked exactly like Albus with freckles and – most importantly – he was the child of Adam Lambert, the homosexual squib son of Molly and Arthur Weasley.  Harry’s fourth child had been a boy and died two years ago… or did he?  Barring Adam either getting a girl pregnant or, Harry realized, finding a surrogate mother…  _Was it possible?_

He watched Adam and Mitchel drive away, his confused emotions in turmoil.

-o0o-

 _“You lied to me!”_ Harry shouted at his wife as he burst into the tea room where she sat having a luncheon with Hermione and a few of their girlfriends.  The women jumped, startled, and stared at him wide-eyed.

“Harry dear, what on earth are you talking about?” Ginny asked in confusion.

Harry’s lips were pressed tight in a thin line.  He was furious.  Instead of answering her he tossed a set of documents onto the table.  The group of women leaned forward curiously.

Ginny’s eyes went wide as she realized what they were but before she could reach for them Hermione snatched them up.  Harry watched as his intelligent friend scanned through the documents and knew she’d figured out the true implications by the change in her expression.

 _“Ginny!”_ she shrieked, looking at her sister-in-law like she hadn’t met her before.  Ginny looked ready to run.  As the owner of the manor they were currently in Harry had reworked the wards surrounding the building before entering the room to add an anti-apparation ward and temporarily sealed the floo network.  Just in case.

“What’s going on?” Susan McMillan (formerly Bones) asked as she glanced between Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

“How could you?” Hermione asked in a scandalized voice. “How _could_ you?”

“Couldn’t stand to have a squib in the family could you?” Harry asked scathingly. “Figures. Just like a Weasley,” he said darkly and shook his head in sorrow.

About a week after discovering Adam had a son and warring with his own emotions over how similar Mitchel was to Harry’s own children, Harry had made an appointment with the Department of Official Records – specifically with the head of the Legal & Magical Parentage Office.  Not many people realized that both parents were required to sign over their paternal rights in order for a complete adoption to take place.  If only one did so it resulted in a partial adoption – only one adoptive parent would be allowed in these cases.  Since Harry had not signed any documents relinquishing paternal rights to any of his children, and therefore was still a legal parent, it was his right to know who the other legal parent was.  He felt fortunate that Mitchel was the only child Ginny had done this to.  At least he hadn’t missed anything before.  The records confirmed that one Adam Mitchel Lambert was the other legal parent of the child named Mitchel Harrison Lambert.  He’d smiled softly at the middle name.

Before anyone in the tea room could say anything else there was a flash and an official ministry scroll appeared in front of Ginny.  She looked at it strangely before breaking the seal and unrolling it.  She only needed to read the first few lines to recognize exactly what she was holding.

“You’re _divorcing_ me?” she screeched.  The women around the table, minus Hermione, gasped.

“Actually we were divorced the second that scroll appeared,” Harry replied evenly.  He’d managed to reign in his temper to boiling just under the surface.

 _“What!?”_

“You really can’t expect me to ever want to stay married to the woman who lied about my child being dead,” Harry hissed and the women around her looked at Ginny in shock. “You found out that the baby was a squib before it was born and arranged to have it adopted without my knowledge.” The women now looked as scandalized as Hermione had.  By now Hermione was seething.

“I can’t believe you would stoop so low Ginny,” Hermione glared at her sister-in-law.

“I can,” Harry said. “It does run in the family now, doesn’t it?” He glared at his now ex-wife. “I suppose I should inform you that I have petitioned for custody of our remaining children to be stripped from you,” he said before turning on his heel and striding out of the room, ignoring the screaming of the pissed off red-head.

-o0o-

Adam had just settled his young son into bed for the night when there was a knock on his hotel suite door.  He frowned.  He wasn’t expecting anyone and everyone who knew him would either text or call him before dropping by, knowing his son would likely be sleeping.

Another knock sounded as he approached the door.  He looked through the peep-hole in the door and his eyes widened shock at the sight of the person now standing in front of his door…

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked Ginny getting what was coming to her.


End file.
